1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a control technology input/output module with a front connector, where signal lines are attached across a plurality of connecting elements arranged on a front side of the front connector corresponding to the function of the input/output module in accordance with a connection standard.
The invention also relates to a control technology input/output module, which is configured to accommodate a front connector and to read in process values, with a field bus connection.
Within the context of the invention, control technology is understood to mean the automation and control of industrial systems by memory-programmable controllers. In this case, the input/output modules are signal modules of a memory-programmable controller for instance, where the signal module forms an interface to the industrial process to be automated. The input/output modules, which are configured as signal modules, can be distinguished in terms of digital and analog modules. These in turn differ by their number of channels, input or output, measuring mode and measuring range, electrical isolation, diagnostic and alarm capabilities. Actuators/sensors from the process to be automated are connected through the front connector. The input/output module and front connector operate according to the pin-socket principle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When replacing an input/output module, the front connector can be detached from the modules to be replaced and in this way connection of the signal lines to the front connector remains. Such a replacement of a module is necessary, for example, if an old module is faulty and has to be replaced with a new functional module. With a module replacement, it may however result that the front connectors are mixed up or a module to be replaced, which does not correspond with the connection standard prevailing above, is inadvertently used. If the front connectors are mixed up in the case of a module replacement, this may result in a misinterpretation of the process data. To prevent this, a mix up of the front connector is to be ruled out.
DE 195 147 68 A1 proposes a solution of ruling out a mix-up of the front connectors. Here, the front connector contains a mechanical coding element that can be inserted into a counter element of the matching input/output module. Whenever the coding element and the counter element match, the front connector can be inserted into the input/output module.